<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the second hand ticks by lackystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373714">as the second hand ticks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackystars/pseuds/lackystars'>lackystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom makes friends!, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackystars/pseuds/lackystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mym says that love is cherishing another so much that their happiness is your happiness. That a smile on their face is enough to give you strength, not of raging infernos, but the determination to protect them even at the cost of your own life. </p><p>Menoetius says that love is control, the power to shape them in your own image. To bend their wills and desires so that they will not disobey. If your authority is never questioned, then there is no chance for conflict.</p><p>Everyone has their own version of love, and it isn't Prometheus' place to decide which one is right or wrong. But the dragon decides to find his own answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the second hand ticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another year, another Valentine's Day. For Prometheus, it was a day like any other, and yet he can't ignore the hollow feeling in his chest. As he lazily lounges in the Halidom courtyard, simply basking in the sunshine, he can only think about how much better it would be if he could spend the day with the prince. Mym had dragged Euden off on a date, along with Luca and that weird pink haired sylvan- Crystal? It didn't matter. Every year, it was always like this. Prometheus never really cared much for human festivities, but when he sees the joyous smiles on their faces, he's struck with a strange feeling. Epimetheus tells him that it's loneliness. Prometheus tells him that is a stupid idea, and flies away. </p><p>Okay, maybe Epimetheus isn't exactly wrong. But the Primal Flame, being plagued with such an asinine feeling? That he could be ruled over by emotions? It was beneath him. That was what made humans so weak and frail. He couldn't let himself be debilitated like that.</p><p>At least, that's what he used to think. But now, he thinks a bit differently. He isn't sure when it exactly began, but he does know it began with Euden. The kind and brave prince who wore his heart on his sleeve, whose resolve never wavered even in the face of adversity. </p><hr/><p>"You're in love with him," Mym pointed out, one day. It sounded like a strange mix between an observation and accusation.</p><p>Prometheus had stared at her like she grew another tail. "What? No I'm not." he replied coldly.</p><p>"Yes you are."</p><p>"How do you know? What proof do you have?"</p><p>"It's simple, really." the Flamewyrm said, a smirk on her face. "Would you die for Euden?"</p><p>"Yes." Prometheus answered without any hesitation. It was true. </p><p>"I see. So would you die for me? Or anyone else?"</p><p>"...What are you getting at, Brunhilda?"</p><p>"I used to be like you, you know. I used to think that humans were weak little things. They die so easily, so quickly. Nothing good would ever come from changing yourself for them. But then I met a woman whose love gave her strength that even exceeded my own. I will never forget what she did, and so, I took on her form in honour of her legacy."</p><p>Prometheus isn't exactly sure why the Flamewyrm is telling him this. "...Right."</p><p>"Love is nothing to be ashamed of. It can drive people to do twisted things. But it can also bring out the good in people. It's what makes humans so strong. And you, the Primal Flame, think you are strongest of all, right?"</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p>"Well then, if a dragon is strong, and someone in love is also strong, then think about a dragon in love!"</p><p>"That's stupid."</p><p>"Maybe you don't get it now," Mym smiled. "But you will one day. And when you do, I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so!' So that makes us rivals, now. You may be another flame dragon, but I won't let anyone get in the way between me and my darling!" she boasted. </p><p>"...Okay then?"</p><p>And with that bizarre exchange, a strange sort of friendship had formed between the two. </p><hr/><p>Prometheus was lonely. That was the truth, and he didn't like it. Now that his two closest friends were off on a date, he wasn't exactly sure how to spend the day. He thinks back to Mym's words, wondering what she really meant by it. With every day he spent with the prince, he felt himself getting closer to an answer, yet it felt like sand in his fingers, there but just slipping through the cracks.</p><p>Prometheus liked Euden, sure. Admired, even. His naive yet unwavering resolve, his blue eyes that held a gentle light, and the way he served as a pillar of strength for his allies. They were all qualities that Prometheus deeply respected. It sparked something within the dragon. It was the desire to protect him and his ideals. But did that mean he loved the prince?</p><p>He wasn't sure, and the uncertainty almost felt suffocating at times. </p><p>So he decides to spend this Valentine's Day trying to discover the answer to the question he long held in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>What is love?</em>
</p><p>Prometheus gets off the ground. He idly walks around the castle. Despite his mind being set on what he wants to achieve, he isn't exactly sure how to go about doing it. Fortunately, an opportunity presents itself to him.</p><p>"Here you go, Lowen! Happy Valentine's Day!" a cheerful voice exclaims. Prometheus glances over to the kitchen where his eyes land upon the two siblings of the wind. Garuda had told Prometheus about them. The pink haired girl is Louise, while the teal haired boy is Lowen.</p><p>Louise is doting over her younger brother, presenting him with a carefully wrapped box. Prometheus wonders why she took the time to wrap it so nicely. He knows that the little boy is going to rip it apart in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Sis..." Lowen grumbles. He hides his face in his hands, cheeks growing red. "Don't you think this is kinda embarrassing? You should give the chocolates to someone you like, not me!"</p><p>Louise shakes her head, wrapping the teal haired boy in a quick hug. "Don't be silly. Valentine's Day is a day where we can express our feelings for the people we love. It shouldn't matter who we give it to. And besides, don't you like chocolate? Maybe you can share it with your friends- I'm sure Maribelle would be happy to have some!" </p><p>"I know, but... you keep treating me like a kid!" Lowen protests.</p><p>The pink haired archer sighs. "Lowen... you don't want to grow up too fast, you know. Being an adult isn't all that great, sometimes. I know you're very mature, but just let yourself enjoy it while it lasts, okay?"</p><p>"...Alright. But what about you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I don't have anything to give you. And I feel kind of bad, you know? You went through all this trouble and..."</p><p>"It's fine, honestly! You being my little brother is the best gift I could ever ask for. Truly."</p><p>"Louise..."</p><p>A small smile on her face and a pat on his head is all the answer he needs.</p><p>Prometheus feels like he shouldn't be listening in on such a tender conversation. And yet, the more he listens, the more he can't turn away. It reminds him of bygone days, where he would spend time with his little brother Epimetheus. A lot of the memories are tainted by the scars he rent upon the younger dragon, but he does remember some happy times, even when they were few and far between. He can only lament the fact that their relationship has become so estranged, and prays that such a fate does not befall Louise and her brother. </p><p>"I gotta make another batch of chocolates for Odetta. Go out and play." Louise says, heading back to the stove. Lowen nods, and soon heads out. Then she turns to Prometheus' direction. "Is something the matter?" she asks.</p><p>Prometheus is slightly startled, but soon emerges from behind the counter he was hovering around. "...You really love your brother, don't you?" </p><p>There's a fond expression on Louise's face. "I do. I know he feels like I'm smothering him at times, but if anything were to happen to him, I would never forgive myself. He's the only family I have left." </p><p>"I see. I think I understand, in a way." Prometheus states. It isn't like him to offer such sentiments, but when he hears the sincerity in the archer's voice, it compels him to do the same. After burning Epimetheus, when he saw the fires of hate that blazed within the youngest brother, Prometheus could only blame himself.</p><p>"So, what brings you here, anyway?"</p><p>"I... don't know. I guess I just wanted to learn a bit more about Valentine's Day." </p><p>Louise nods. Then she pops a heart shaped chocolate out of the mould and hands it over to the dragon. "Here you go."</p><p>He stares at the brown, small item. "What the hell is that?"</p><p>"Just eat it. Trust me." Louise says. Without waiting for a response, she shoves the chocolate in the dragon's mouth. </p><p>Prometheus scowls, begrudgingly chewing the treat. Immediately, sweetness and hints of bitterness fills his mouth. It's overpowering, and yet, he decides he doesn't hate it. "...It's good." he admits. </p><p>Louise smiles. "Right? On Valentine's Day, we give them to the people we like."</p><p>"But why chocolates?" Prometheus asks, curiosity getting the better of him. </p><p>"Well, they're a sweet treat! Everyone likes them."</p><p>Prometheus glances at the intricately designed chocolates on the bench. "I guess, but isn't it a lot of work for what only lasts just a moment?"</p><p>"That's exactly why we give them. It's laborious, sure, but that's why we're willing to put in the time and effort- we do it for the person we love. You could just buy chocolates at the store, but it's not the same, you know?"</p><p>"I see..." Prometheus trails off.</p><p>"Are you busy right now?"</p><p>The dragon stares at Louise. "I suppose not. Why?"</p><p>"Good, because you're going to help me!" Louise smirks, suddenly dragging him by the arm. </p><p>"H-Hey!"</p><p>And that was how Prometheus was roped into making chocolates for the next hour. Prometheus was good at shelling the pods, but he didn't have the finesse nor patience to properly measure out the ingredients. He helped control the flames and temper the chocolate, but as he became increasingly engrossed into the task, the flames only grew stronger, unfortunately scorching some of the chocolates. </p><p>In hindsight, it was a strange experience. He could count all the times he had spoken with the pink haired archer on one hand, and now here he was, making chocolates with her. As they worked, Louise told stories about the shenanigans her little brother got up to. Prometheus ended up doing the same, though they were not nearly as carefree and light-hearted as his companion's. </p><p>At the end of it all, Prometheus had a box of chocolates to call his own. They were strangely discoloured and lopsided, but the flame dragon was proud of his creation. He had made them all by himself, and despite not having any experience in confectionery, he thought that they weren't half bad. Louise didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. </p><p>"Who are you going to give them to?" Louise suddenly asks.</p><p>Prometheus cocks his head. "Huh? I dunno. I might just eat them myself. They are pretty tasty."</p><p>"I mean, you do you... but wouldn't you want to give them to someone? Surely you have that special person in mind?"</p><p>Prometheus immediately thinks of Euden, the slightest hint of red creeping onto his cheeks. "...Maybe."</p><p>Louise clasps her hands together, giggling. "Oh, is it Cerberus?"</p><p>"What? No." Prometheus mutters. At first, Prometheus did think the other flame dragon was attractive, but that soon disappeared when he realized how annoying she actually was. Of course, the canid dragon claimed that she was just being 'totes cute.' </p><p>"Hehe. Well, whoever it is, they'll be lucky to get a gift from you! And Prometheus?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You're not so bad, you know? To be honest, I thought you were kind of scary. But now I know better!"</p><p>Prometheus isn't sure how to respond to that. It wasn't an uncommon sentiment people had toward the Primal Flame, but having it be stated so plainly feels mildly gratifying. "Ah... thanks?"</p><p>Louise takes off her apron and turns to leave. "I'm off to hang out with the girls. See you around!" she says with a small wave.</p><p>Prometheus stands there, looking over his box of chocolates. He slams a lid over it and decides not to wrap it. </p><hr/><p>Prometheus finds himself wandering around the armoury. There, he sees two men, polishing some weapons. One has blue hair, while the other wears a helmet and is in dark armour. Prometheus doesn't remember their names. </p><p>"I- I'll tell her this year." the blue haired man mutters under his breath. </p><p>"Man up, Jakob. You can't keep saying that and then running away!" </p><p>"I know, but it's just so hard. It's like the words get stuck in my throat and I can't get them out."</p><p>"You can't give up, not when you've gotten this far! Hey, remember when we first spoke? You barely managed to say yes or no, but here you are, speaking full sentences to me. So don't keep saying you can't talk, when I know you can!"</p><p>"That's different, Rodrigo. We're friends. I don't mind talking to you." Jakob says, when suddenly, he perks up. He frowns a little, glancing at the direction of Prometheus, and points his lance at him. "Who's there?" he announces.</p><p>Prometheus sighs and steps out of the shadows. </p><p>The man named Rodrigo nods in recognition. "You're Prometheus, one of the prince's dragons, yeah? You need something?"</p><p>Prometheus shrugs. "Not particularly. Was just passing by." he replies. He looks at Jakob. "Tell her what?" </p><p>Jakob scowls. "That's none of your business." </p><p>Rodrigo slaps Jakob on the back and grins a little. "No need to be so grumpy. Prom here doesn't mean no harm."</p><p>Prometheus rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that." </p><p>"Right. Well anyway, I was just helping Jakob out with his feelings. Hey, why don't we practice?" Rodrigo suggests.</p><p>There's a blank expression on the blue mercenary's face. "Huh?" </p><p>"You know. Pretend I'm Cleo. Then confess your feelings!"</p><p>"What? No. That's weird."</p><p>"Aww come on, it's worth a shot!"</p><p>"Confess... your feelings? How does exactly one go about doing that?" Prometheus asks.</p><p>The two men look at him. There's a silence in the air, one that is just a touch too long. It borders on awkwardness, before Rodrigo suddenly clears his throat. </p><p>"Well, there's lots of ways you can do it." he begins. "Most people say 'I love you' or something similar. It's different for everyone, and the words themselves don't really matter, as long as you get the meaning across. Some people are bad with words, like Jakob here, so they show it through their actions."</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>Prometheus nods. "I see."</p><p>Rodrigo tilts his head. "Why? Someone you've got your eye on?"</p><p>"...Something like that."</p><p>"Well, today's a good day as any for you to tell them! They won't know if you don't say anything. Communication is key!"</p><p>"Says the man who keeps giving people fiend gifts." Jakob mutters. "She has said she doesn't want them, so you should actually listen to her."</p><p>"At least I actually do say something! And anyway, she just can't appreciate the beauty of a good pelt!"</p><p>Jakob mumbles something under his breath. It's barely perceptible, but Prometheus has better hearing than most humans.</p><p>
  <em>"I would have liked a gift from you."</em>
</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Okay, well how about I practice on you?"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Cleo, you're like a shining beacon of hope. You guided me out of the darkness with your light. I feel like I can do anything when you are by my side! Please be mine. I will make you the happiest woman alive."</p><p>"...Please shut the hell up."</p><p>Prometheus walks away, already bored by their inane conversation. But when he sees the blush on Jakob's face, he smirks, knowing that Cerberus would have an absolute field day with the material he has on them. </p><hr/><p>When Euden, Mym, Luca, and Crystal return, the sun has already set. Prometheus immediately notices the dirt and bruises all over the prince. He rushes over, eyes widening. </p><p>"Euden! You're hurt. Who did this to you?" he snaps. He glares at the others, and although it was illogical, he can't help but to blame them. If he was there, Euden wouldn't be hurt like this.</p><p>"I'm fine, honestly. Bumped into some imperials, but it was no big deal." Euden says, appeasing him with that gentle voice of his. "I actually want to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What is it?" Prometheus asks, raising a brow. </p><p>"It's about your brother. Menoetius."</p><p>At the mention of the name, Prometheus immediately feels his blood boil. "Him? Did that bastard do anything to you?" he spits out. </p><p>"Well, no, but he was messing with us to try to get to you." </p><p>"He was a total creep! Honestly, guys like him are the worst. I seriously hope it doesn't run in the family." Mym groans.</p><p>"I'll kill him. I swear." Prometheus growls. </p><p>Euden notices the flames on Prometheus' tail begin to spark. That meant he was angry. No, angry was an understatement, Prometheus was absolutely enraged. He places a comforting hand on the dragon's shoulder. "Just thought to let you know. We're all okay, so please don't do anything rash."</p><p>The flames subside a little. "...Alright. But if he even comes near you, I'll burn him down."</p><p>"Haha..." Euden trails off. Then he leans in a little, and murmurs something quietly into Prometheus' ear. "Can you come by my quarters later? I have something to give you."</p><p>Prometheus blinks. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Prometheus drops by Euden's room. He knocks on the door politely. It soon opens, and Euden invites him in with smile. The two of them sit on his bed.</p><p>"What did you want me for?" Prometheus asks. </p><p>Euden reaches for something on his table and hands it to Prometheus. It's a blue bag, filled with various oblong shapes.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Euden exclaims.</p><p>Prometheus can feel himself burning up. "You got something for me...?"</p><p>"Yeah. I got something for all the dragons! As appreciation for everything that you have all done for me."</p><p>Prometheus immediately deflates. He didn't expect anything else from the prince, but still, he can't help but to feel disappointed. Cerberus mentioned something like this... was he just friend zoned?  "Ah... thanks."</p><p>He opens the bag. It's filled with cookies. They look very... dark.</p><p>"I heard you like sweet things, so I tried baking these. But I'm not the best at it." Euden admits with a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I should have had Cleo help me out, but I wanted to do this all by myself, you know?"</p><p>Prometheus smiles. "Funnily enough, I got you something similar." he says. He takes out the chocolates he made from before. </p><p>Euden is silent for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>He hates it. This was all a big mistake. </em>
</p><p>"Thank you, Prometheus." he says softly. </p><p>And that's when he realizes. Mym was right. He loved Euden.</p><p>"No problem..."</p><p>"Let's try them." Euden says, and Prometheus nods. He takes a cookie out of the bag and nibbles on it. It tastes like raw flour and ash. </p><p>"This is really bad," the prince and the dragon both say at the same time. Then they burst out laughing, grinning at each other. </p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen."</p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"Hey, Euden?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I need to tell you something." </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I..." Prometheus begins. He thought it would have been easy. Just three little words. But now that the time has come, it's exactly like Jakob said. The words are stuck in his throat, and he can't seem to get them out.</p><p>Euden looks at him expectantly.</p><p>"I, uh... am in love with you." the dragon finally breathes out. "I don't know if it's familial, or if it's platonic. I don't know if it's even romantic. But you mean so much to me. You've shown me an entirely new world. You made me believe in something worth fighting for. You taught me that fire is something to be embraced, and that even if people get burned, they'll come back stronger than ever. And... I want to be by your side. Forever. But I know that it can't happen, because you're a prince, you're a human, you're a man-"</p><p>Prometheus is silenced by a pair of soft lips capturing his own. He doesn't know what to do. So he just sits there, unresponsive. It feels vaguely uncomfortable. But Euden tastes like the sweetest of nectars, and even though he wants more, he can't risk losing control. He doesn't want to incinerate the bed. </p><p>Euden breaks away, burning bright red. "Th- that's my answer." he breathes out.</p><p>"Okay." Prometheus mutters. He stares deep into Euden's eyes, red meeting blue. "Can you do that again?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Euden kisses Prometheus again. His whole body is on fire, but this time, he isn't afraid of burning the one he loves.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>